


Bite Me (Original Version)

by RoboticSpaceCase



Category: Bite Me - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Human Felix, M/M, Not too many tags since this is just one chapter lol, Vampire Rhett, Witch Ebele, Witch Ellie, Witch Mina, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase
Summary: A story about a salty, magicless witch named Felix, who lives with his aunts and older sister - powerful witches who keep the peace between all of the magical creatures in their coastal town of Hagstone Grove. When an obnoxious vampire named Rhett comes along, Felix tries to ignore his flirtatious advances while dealing with all the other vampires that seem to have followed him into town.





	Bite Me (Original Version)

**Author's Note:**

> PLS READ THIS OPENING NOTE
> 
> Hello, hi, hey. So I know most of you don't follow me on Tumblr ((same username, go do it if you want general FIC writing updates)) but a while back I posted this first chapter of my original novel as a little gift for y'all being awesome.
> 
> Seeing as I recently found out original stories are allowed here so long as they aren't advertising or like, personal journals or whatever, AND I hit 10k overall kudos, I decided I would post it here too :)
> 
> I will only be posting the first chapter because I just wanted to let y'all see what the new version of this story will be like, and show you what I'm working on other than fics. I won't be posting anymore of this here or on Tumblr, but if you follow my Tumblr you can find out how to get more ;D
> 
> Enjoy! Feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you think so far! :) <3

Seeing something move on its own is usually a surreal moment. Whether it’s a trick of the eye or some strange, unexplainable force, seeing an object fall or defy gravity seemingly by itself usually freaks people out.

Felix, however, saw it on a daily basis thanks to his aunts and sister. More often than not it was something as simple as bringing the remote over when it lay just out of reach, but occasionally they would move things as big as the furniture to clean. One time he had even walked into the house after school to find  _ everything _ stuck to the ceiling because his aunts were deep cleaning the floors. 

He had never really been fazed by it. Not once. When his sister - Ellie - brought her close human friends in on their secret, he could see how bewildered and amazed  _ they _ were by something as simple as a piece of paper moving. Being the only one of them who couldn’t use magic, he often thought he might one day be astonished by  _ something _ one of them did like her friends were, but he had yet to experience such a feeling.

A lot of the magic Ellie did left him annoyed and pissed off, though. At the moment he was dealing with one thing in particular: She had the tendency to lock Felix in rooms as a joke to see if he could get out, which often resulted in him calling for his aunt Mina to come and help him since it was rare for him to make it out on his own.

“Ellie, this is gonna make both of you late,” Mina mumbled. “And this is eventually going to hurt the doors; wood can only be charged so many times, and I ain’t about to dip into my savings because you wanna lock Felix up all the time.”

Felix let his shoulders go lax and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, his patience too well-worn to keep his frustrated posture. He knew from experience that keeping himself tense while he waited to get out led to sore muscles, and he just didn’t need that on top of his already rough start to the day.

The door to their guest room gave a soft click and Felix pushed it open, his nose crinkled and eyebrows furrowed. Sure he was used to it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be pissed off. “I should just leave you here!” he called down the stairs. “I’m the one with the car keys!”

“You’re not gonna make your sister walk to school,” his aunt sighed. “Just finish getting ready and get your asses out the door before they call me and bitch about you bein’ late.” She pointed to the stairs, the many bracelets and charms on her forearm softly clinking together.

As she walked down the hall to her room, Felix dug his hand into his pocket to fish out the car keys, only to find a warm ball of fur curled up in it. He let out a soft sigh but chuckled lightly. “Kevin, I can’t take you to school today, go to your bed.”

Kevin let out a small, protesting squeak and darted into his sleeve to crawl up his arm. The tickle of his little claws and whiskers gave Felix the chills before the ferret dove down into his oversized hood, curling into a tight ball between his shoulders.

“C’mon, get out.” He clicked his tongue at the sable ferret and wiggled his shoulders, trying to coax him out of the hoodie. “I’ll give you a treat when I get home if you get out right now.” His familiar was stubborn but the promise of a treat usually got him to behave.

Kevin’s small, brown nose poked out of the fabric, soon followed by the rest of his fluffy body. He bumped the top of his head against Felix’s cheek before scurrying down his side and prancing down the hall to Felix’s room.

Once his pet was out of sight, Felix trotted down the stairs and made a sharp left at the bottom to get a small snack from the fridge before he would have to hurriedly drive to school. Not that he minded if they were late, he wasn’t a huge fan of school, but he knew his aunts would chew him out if he didn’t make it on time.

“I’ve sliced some fruit for you and made lunches,” his other aunt, Ebele, said as she shoved a brown bag into Felix’s hands. She stood nearly a foot and a half taller than Felix and smiled down at him, her bright, brown eyes forcing a small smile on his own face.

“Thanks,” he said.

He scrunched his eyes closed when she ruffled his hair, her fingers and rings nearly getting caught in his slight curls. If there was one thing about being a witch that he wasn’t missing out on, it was the armory of jewelry and charms they wore.

She gave a short nod, her curly hair bouncing with her head. “Of course. Ellie is already waiting in the car. Have a good day, baby!”

There was very little hope of his day being much better than it had started, but Felix made his way out to his and Ellie’s, small, silver car with some hope anyway. The vehicle wasn’t new or pristine, but it was nice to have. Usually on the weekends, Ellie would drag him out to parties or hangouts with her friends. Having the car meant that he could drive home when he inevitably couldn’t deal with being out any longer.

Ellie tapped away at her smartphone’s screen then absentmindedly waved her hand right in Felix’s face when he buckled himself in and set his lunch between the seats.

Before addressing whatever it was that she wanted, he adjusted the chair so that he could better reach the pedals. Ellie had clearly driven the car last and it always took him a minute or so to adjust it so that he could comfortably drive, seeing as he was a good deal shorter than her.

“What?” he snapped as he turned the car on and dug a piece of an apple from his bag.

Her gaze slowly fell on him and she raised a brow. “What do you  _ mean _ , ‘what’? Plug your phone in for music. I’d use mine but Tasha is telling me a story right now and my phone would pause too much.”

Rolling his eyes, Felix did as he was told and made sure it was on their shared station before pulling away from their house, munching on his juicy apple slices. The school wasn’t far but it was definitely better to drive, especially since he liked taking the time to normalize his thoughts.

Even though he couldn’t use magic, Felix spent most of his free time reading his aunt’s spell and history books, learning all that he could about his heritage. After reading such fantastical things for hours into the night, it was always strange to go to school where the mundane, human things were all that he had to focus on. Ellie always adjusted well, but it took him some time to think about math or science rather than the history of charging stones.

The usual loud chatter of students was the first thing Felix heard when he shut his music off. Ellie had rolled down her window and practically hung out of it during the entire ride, acting more like her familiar than an eighteen-year-old adult.

“‘Kay, so I’ll be doing some cheer stuff after school today, but I can’t catch a ride with friends. Wait for me?” She spoke as she waited for her window to roll up, her eyes still stuck to her phone.

“Sure, I have a book in my locker to entertain me. But you should still try to hurry.” Felix internally groaned and swung his door open. Waiting after school in the car was a drag, but he couldn’t go home and pick her up when she finished either because the one time he had tried that she’d texted him to come get her minutes after he had gotten comfortable.

“Thanks, see ya at lunch!”

She hopped out of the car, her long hair flowing behind her as she bolted through the parking lot to the three-story building that was more like a boring prison to Felix than a school. 

He had no idea how she found it in her to have so much school spirit for a place that smelled like gross teenagers and forced them to do things that weren’t even relevant to real life. However, he let her have her fun with it and just did his own thing, which usually meant spacing out during classes, paying just enough attention to pass and keep his aunts happy.

That day, though, Felix couldn’t seem to find many fucks to give his classes. The entirety of his first two, Biology and Math, he found himself fiddling with the zipper of his jacket, not hearing a single word either of his teachers had said. Neither of them mentioned it to him, but that was probably because he was at least staring up at the board.

Instead of listening to the teachers his mind wandered to many things -what he might do after school, what Kevin might be up to, if he had any extra reading he wanted to do- but his main focus as the day went on was that he couldn’t wait for lunch. There he didn’t have to pay attention if he didn’t want to. That and he had a homemade lunch calling to him. His stomach wasn’t about to let him get through the day on just a few apple slices, as delicious as they had been.

“There is no way he actually said that to you,” Ellie gushed.

Her friend, Lilly, nodded excitedly, her pink ponytail bobbing with her enthusiasm for her boring story. She placed her elbows on the lunch table and leaned in closer to Ellie before continuing. “He did! He said it so mean, too! It’s just glitter! My wings bleed the stuff, I can’t help it!”

The girl’s shrill voice made Felix wince as he bit into his homemade BLT, thankful that Ebele’s good food could help distract him from the obnoxious chatter coming from his sister and her friends. One thing witches could do better than others was cook, and he happily ate the salted bacon and fresh veggies that were perfectly placed on the bread so that every bite had a little of each.

“Don’t his wings do it too? Or do male fairies not do it?” Ellie’s other best friend, Claire, looked at Lilly’s back as if she could see her wings, narrowing her green eyes. “Why don’t they do it when they’re tucked away, anyway?”

“Male fairies only produce half the amount of ‘glitter’ as females do, and the glands only do it when magic has recently been expelled,” Felix said as he rolled his eyes. “How do you not know this already? You guys have been friends for...however long you’ve been friends for.”

All three girls startled when Felix spoke, Lilly and Claire staring at him with annoyed expressions while Ellie looked away.

“Well, I’m an elf, so like, fairy biology isn’t my main concern in life,” she scoffed.

While her voice was softer than Lilly’s, the sound of it still grated against Felix’s ears. How they were able to talk about themselves out loud without people finding out was beyond him.

“I don’t see why it’s a concern to you anyway, you’re not even a witch,” the elf finished in a harsh tone.

Felix took a bite of his sandwich and tried to hide his sneer. Sitting with Ellie was nice - it gave him someone to talk to should he have the urge - but he wasn’t a fan of her friends. His one and only friend, Denver, - who he wasn’t even all that close to - wasn’t there that day, so he was forced to sit with them instead of by himself, thought that was starting to sound promising.

“By blood I am. I could be a late-bloomer. Besides, it doesn’t hurt to learn about the creatures in the area,” he said through his chewing.

Ellie gnawed her bottom lip, twirling a strand of hair on her index finger. “Either way, Perry needs to find his chill. Your glitter getting around the house isn’t a big deal. Little brothers act like they don’t know how to use a vacuum.” She stuck her tongue out at Felix and crinkled her round nose.

“Your  _ actual _ glitter isn’t an accident, though. None of your pep rally crap is.” He stuck his tongue out right back at her. Felix being able to walk through the house without getting tangled in something of Ellie’s was a rare occasion, and Kevin would often come to him with torn up ribbon stuck in his teeth and claws.

They went back to their own conversation and seemed to pretend that Felix hadn’t said anything. He tuned them out, though, so that he could finish his sandwich in peace. It was odd to him that, out of all six or so magical beings that went to school there, only he cared to read up on them. He wasn’t magically inclined, he might not ever be, but he wanted to be safe rather than sorry. Not all creatures were friendly.

The sound of the bell pulled his from his thoughts and, unfortunately, the class that Felix hated the most of all was after lunch. Language Arts. It wasn’t the subject itself that irked him and made him want to punch a hole in his desk or blip out of existence -though he didn’t like that he wasn’t able to read his own books. It also wasn’t the teacher, the room, or the hard, plastic chair he had to sit in for forty-five minutes.

No, it was  _ Rhett _ that drove him crazy.

“You look better with your jacket unzipped,” were the first words he had ever said to Felix a few days into the school year. Normally offhanded comments like that wouldn’t bother him. He tried to ignore most of the things people said to him in general, whether they were nice or not, but something about the way Rhett had said it ticked him off so badly that literally everything else about the guy was suddenly  _ awful _ .

The guy usually kept to himself, mindlessly doodling in class with his music playing so loudly that everyone could hear it. However, after that first quip, Rhett made snide comments to Felix about his hair or jacket. Sometimes he would even start loudly -and  _ annoyingly _ \- playing the kazoo right as he passed him in the halls as if he was always prepared to test Felix’s temper. What kind of sane person whips out and starts playing a kazoo at school anyway?

No one but Felix ever seemed to be bothered by his care-free attitude or total lack of respect for others. Felix had his sneaking suspicions about  _ why _ Rhett got away with doing nothing all the time, but he never could be fully sure about it.

He could just be a fuckboi who had things handed to him, there were plenty of those around. Or, he could be something more. Felix hadn’t thought much about it because he just didn’t care to look into it, but what with the jackass’ comments - and the godforsaken sound of that fucking kazoo that often kept Felix up at night - he started to wonder if he should do some digging on the blond.

That day, for what reasons Felix didn’t know, Rhett didn’t say anything to him as he passed to get to his seat which was, unfortunately, the spot next to Felix’s. The blond just gave him a strange look before sitting down then stared at him all the way up until the teacher came in, his sky blue eyes set on the side of Felix’s head. It wasn’t really the first time either of them had stared at each other, but it still felt creepy as Hell.

Rhett’s gaze made it impossible for Felix to focus. More so than usual, anyway. It was like his eyes peered right through him and it made his skin crawl. He even tried to listen to the teacher a little bit, but his mind just kept snapping back to the way the blond’s stare made his hair stand on end. A normal person wouldn’t make him feel that way. Felix had been stared at before and this was definitely something different.

Felix didn’t engage in Rhett’s little staring contest, however he narrowed his eyes anyway. Sure it looked like he was glaring at the words on the board, but at least Rhett would see that he noticed the staring.

What did the guy even have to look at? Felix was about as plain as they came, his light brown hair and olive skin tone blending him into the everyday blur of students. The only thing he could think of that could possibly make him stand out was his deep red hoodie, which he got from a magic marketplace years ago.

Doing his best to ignore Rhett, Felix made it through the class without snapping at him or getting up and leaving. However, when the bell rang he nearly ran from the class to avoid any possibility of the blond stopping him to say anything. He could feel in his gut that if the guy had talked to him it would end in Felix shouting at him to piss off. Or a punch. Either would warrant a call to his aunts.

Through his last class, Felix began to formulate what kinds of things he would do to figure out what Rhett’s issue could be. He idly pulled and twisted at the string from his hood, going down a mental checklist of reasons he had to believe that Rhett wasn’t just a normal douche.

His hair was too perfect all the time, seemingly styled with gel but didn’t have any of the weird shine that went with it. It looked nicely conditioned and fluffy, swooped to the right no matter how many times it seemed like it should be messed up. The dude’s skin was remarkably clear, something next to no one else - not even most of the teachers - had. His good looks and nice hair aside, something just felt... _ off _ about him. Felix wanted to know what.

It wouldn’t be too big of a shock to him to find that Rhett was some fairytale creature, but the guy would be in pretty big trouble if he was and hadn’t told either his aunts or Ellie, seeing as they - as witches - were tasked with keeping tabs on all of the magical beings in the area.

“Gomez,” Mrs. Bailey snapped. “Paying attention is kind of a big part of your grade.”

Felix sat up and blinked, not realizing that he had been hunched over and probably looked half asleep. The entire class turned to look at him and he curled into himself again so could hide the lower half of his face back in his hoodie’s large collar. As he ducked his head, his curly bangs fell forward and obscured his eyes.

“Sorry,” he mumbled into his jacket.

A little while later and the last bell of the day rang throughout the school, flooding Felix with both relief and dread. He dragged his feet out to his locker, mentally preparing himself to sit out in the car and read. Luckily he had the decently thick book in his locker that he could flip through while he waited for Ellie.

After grabbing his book out and putting his notebook away, Felix shut his locker and turned to walk out, only to be met with possibly the worst thing he could imagine. Six feet of annoyance with horrible grin blocking his path to freedom and a good book.

_ Rhett. _

“The fuck do you want?” Felix sneered up at him.

Rhett put a hand to his chest in an offended manner. “Me? I was going to ask  _ you. _ You were shooting daggers at me with your eyes, Gomez. I figured I’d say hello with flirting that heavy.”

Felix nearly choked on air and sputtered. “F-flirting? Me? With  _ you? _ I don’t know what world you’re living in but it’s  _ clearly _ not this one.”

The blond’s smarmy grin dropped and he gave an exasperated sigh. “I was being sarcastic, jackass. I came to see what your problem is.” He propped an arm up on the locker beside Felix’s, the rolled up sleeve of his black button-up shirt pulling even further up his elbow. “I throw nice comments your way and you spit acid at me. What the fuck?”

“Nice comments?” Felix nearly shouted. His cheeks started to burn as he felt his rage begin to build. “You’re never nice to me! You’re just delusional, apparently.”

The weight of his book made him want nothing more than to go sit in his car and forget about the douche in front of him. What kind of pretentious asshole popped their collar and left a few buttons undone, anyway? What did even he have to show off? His pale, evidently hairless pecs?

“I don’t have tits, why are you staring at my chest?”

Felix’s wide eyes snapped back up to Rhett’s face, finding that the shit-eating grin from before was back. His entire body tensed and he had to refrain from swinging at him. “Just fuck off and leave me alone.”

Pushing past the blond, Felix stormed out to his car, not missing the “fat chance” Rhett threw his way before he was out of earshot. He had to take a deep breath to keep himself from giving some sort of reply because he really just wanted to get away from the walking - unfortunately talking - migraine.

The car never looked so good. Its seats weren’t very comfortable and the AC didn’t work spectacularly, but anything was better than dealing with Rhett, even getting overheated and dying in the school parking lot.

Once he was as comfortable as one could possibly be in the driver’s seat, Felix flipped open his book and started to read. It was a history book,  _ The Importance of A Healthy Familiar, _ dating back to the days when familiars had been a new thing to witches. The first recorded case of one was of Eris Pernilla and her cat. When a beast attacked them, her magic flooded into her companion, Merrick, and he became a beast of his own to aid her. Only animals with strong bonds like theirs were compatible with a witch’s magic, though. 

“I bet Kevin would bite Rhett,” he said softly as he flipped the page. The idea of the blond running away from his little ferret made Felix laugh. If Rhett  _ was _ just a normal asshole, Kevin could drive him away in a heartbeat. He knew from accidental experience that Kevin could bite pretty hard, and anyone on the ferret’s bad side was in for some brutal scars.

Familiars, at the start, had only been paired with powerful witches, ones that could use their magic with ease and had a better handle on putting it into another living being. It was only within the last hundred years or so that all witches were allowed to be paired with one, magic or not. Felix happened to fall into the  _ not _ side of things. He, of course, wished that he had it. Not necessarily so that he could use it with Kevin, but so that he could put people like Rhett in their place.

He knew - based off of a gut feeling and what the blond said as he was leaving - that their encounter at his locker wasn’t going to be the last he heard of him, so having magic to burn the kazoo or permanently stick Rhett to his seat would be nice.

“Felix,” Ellie sang suddenly, making him jump in his chair. “You’re glaring at your book.” She shut the passenger door and relaxed into her seat. The smell of a heavy rose perfume and lavender detergent filled the car, the scents clinging to her freshly changed street clothes. “I know you’re not mad at-” Ellie tilted her head to read the book’s title “-a book about familiars. Are you upset about lunch? Claire didn’t mean-”

“No,” he said as he snapped the book shut. It hadn’t been about what Claire said, but Ellie bringing it up again wasn’t helping his mood. “I’m just ready to go home. Can we go?”

He turned the car on before she answered so that he could get the AC started, hoping that it would be cool by the time they were on their way home.

The radio came to life with the engine, some random pop song that Felix didn’t care for blaring through the speakers. Ellie started to sing along with it as she flashed a double thumbs up, giving him all the answer he needed to pull away from the school.

Nothing on their way home gave him much to look at. Every house seemed so cookie-cutter to him, and, though they lived in a very green town, none of the trees or plants ever caught his eye. It all seemed so bland compared to what he knew things  _ could _ look like in areas with magic.

“You sure you’re alright? Something seems like it’s bothering you.” Ellie poked his shoulder a few times with her baby blue painted nail only to have her hand swatted away.

Felix kept his eyes on the road and ignored the pouty face she gave him. They were almost home, and as soon as he was in his room he could start putting things together to either expose Rhett as a magical creature or just a normal asshole.

“I’m fine. Just wanna go home.”

“Alright,” she drawled.

They both kept to themselves after that, Ellie knowing better than to keep stoking his bad mood. She had already picked on him enough that day with locking him in the guest room and dealing with Rhett and what Claire had said on top of that made his day total garbage. He was thankful that she at least always knew when to leave him alone.

Not saying his usual hellos to his aunts when he got inside, Felix bolted up the stairs to his room to start looking through his books. One of them had to have exactly what Rhett could be, and he was determined to read all of them if it meant figuring out what this dude’s damage was.

Finding the exact books he needed would a little tricky. From the back of the closet to under his twin-sized bed, papers, special cloths and fabrics, books, charms, and the occasional pile of normal clothes blocked his view of some of the encyclopedias he might have. He had a bookshelf and desk, sure, but those only kept a few things organized. He would have to look for more specific books later.

Felix sat in his leather desk chair, pulling it forward with his short legs. The little pitter-patter of feet and small sniffling told him that Kevin was making his way to him through the messy room from his cage in the corner. The ferret crawled up Felix’s jeans and stopped in his lap just long enough to look up at him.

“Hey, buddy,” Felix smiled. “Wanna help me read?”

Kevin scurried up his torso and buried himself in the hood of Felix’s jacket. His head poked out onto his shoulder and he sniffed at his human’s jaw.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Felix laughed. “And don’t think I forgot my promise from this morning.”

On his desk sat a small jar of special jerky that Ebele had made for Kevin. He could only give Kevin some every so often, so just the sight of Felix grabbing it made the ferret dook happily and dance on his shoulder with his front paws, those tiny claws pulling at the fabric of Felix’s hood.

Felix could feel his pet’s body wagging against his back and his smile widened. “I think a big piece is needed if we’re going to be digging.” He grabbed one of the larger chunks of dried meat between two fingers and set it on his shoulder for Kevin to grab.

His familiar took the treat and hid away in the hood, munching on his prize while Felix pulled the nearest encyclopedia from his desk into his lap. The book was large, most of his were, and it was a deep purple with golden binding, every part of it soft as if it were brand new even though it had to be at least fifty years old.

He admired the book’s craftsmanship for a moment then opened it to a few pages in, running his fingers down the edge of it as he read the table of contents. “I doubt he’s a fairy. They’re never that tall or lean. There’s a chance he could be like a troll with a glamour on. He’s got the attitude for it,” he snorted.

Felix leaned back in his chair, careful not to squish his pet. “I wouldn’t put it past him to be an elf. He’s got kind of pointy ears and they’re usually tall. Plus they can be pretty stuck-up.”

Kevin squeaked at him between bites.

“Great minds think alike. We’ll delve into the elves first, then.”

He flipped through the pages until he got to the E’s, his eyes darting around for elves. He would start there, but Felix didn’t care if he had to go from A to Z. He was going to put a label to this guy. If that label ended up just being a normal human then Felix would at least have a base for his “get Rhett to leave him alone forever” plan.

“We’ll get this guy with something, Kevin. I won’t stop until we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and thanks so much for 10k overall kudos!! <3 Y'all are the best ^^


End file.
